Spot Conlon
Spot Conlon is the small-but-mighty leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and is both respected and feared by newsies from all the other boroughs. He best known for his signature pimp cane and faded red suspenders. Spot is generally considered one of the better-looking newsies despite his diminutive stature. Early life All that is known about Spot is that he was born in 1884 in Brooklyn and is of Irish descent. His real name is Sean Patrick Conlon. Summary In the movie/musical, Spot Conlon is the leader, or 'King', of the Brooklyn newsies (considered the toughest borough) and one of the leaders of the newsies' strike. He wears red suspenders, carries a stolen pimp cane and is a very good shot with a slingshot. He also wears a key around his neck, and, while no one really knows why, some say it's because he is, to quote David Jacobs, the 'key' to winning the strike. He has a ton of Brooklyn pride and isn't afraid to show it. Spot also has 'birdies', or spies, who keep him informed about happenings in other boroughs. This is how he knew about the strike before Jack Kelly, David Jacobs and Boots could come and ask for help. While initially wanting to help the Manhattan newsies with their strike, Spot refuses to unless he knows they have what it takes to win. When Manhattan gets trapped inside a newspaper distribution area during a raid, he comes to their aid with his own Brooklyn newsies, now fully convinced that this is a cause in which he can place both his trust and the safety of his borough. Spot comes off at first glance as a toughened street rat with a quick temper, but he is also loyal and dedicated to those he cares about and feels responsible for. He is very logical and can be a bit of a smart mouth. He tends to be very cautious when it comes to trusting others - he's not easily fooled. When his confidence is finally earned, however, he is fiercely loyal. He can be aggressive, so anyone crossing him will find it difficult to get back on his good side. He stays with the strike throughout the ups and downs and even rallies the rest of the working kids of New York City behind him during a huge protest in the square. Only a few really know him and can consider him a friend, partially due to being scared or intimidated by his power, strength and looks. He appears fearless and stable, but, deep down, Spot fears being abandoned or let down by those he truly cares for. Strike days At first, Spot was hesitant to join the Manhattan newsies in their strike, knowing that if they weren't serious and determined, they wouldn't pull through. But he was eventually convinced of their persistence and heroically rescued them in their time of need. He and his borough were essential to the success of the strike, and his participation is mentioned to be the "key" to the other boroughs rallying together. Near the end of the movie Spot is seen leading all of the Brooklyn newsies and working children of Brooklyn to join Manhattan's climactic protest in front of The World. Theories * Spot wears a key around his neck because, as insisted by David Jacobs, he is the "key" to winning the strike. Spot 1.jpg Spot 5.JPG Spot 9.JPG Spot 15.JPG Spot 21.JPG Spot 19.JPG Spot 33.JPG Spot 34.JPG Spot 35.JPG Spot 37.JPG Spot 38.JPG Spot 39.JPG In the song Carrying the Banner, a woman known only as "Patrick's Mother" is seen searching for her missing son, Patrick. It is a common theory that Spot is, in fact, Patrick, as his real name is Sean Patrick Conlon. even thoough we have no proof of any of this Category:Newsies Broadway Category:Newsies Movie